


Who doesn’t like bread?

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 人设。两个沙雕边吃东西边谈恋爱。





	1. Scone

此刻是凌晨三点。  
弗朗西斯在房间里听到了门外传来了警报声。这栋公寓什么都破，唯有火警警报器给力，只要有一点点烟就闹个不停。弗朗西斯本不想理会，但他似乎闻到了一点焦味。出于小心，他还是抗拒着困意，从床上爬了起来，开门看一眼到底是怎么回事。  
一个拥有一头乱糟糟毫无美感的金发，瘦得像是一个书呆子的人正站在他的家门对面的那间房间门口。他的房间门大开着，他站在门口似乎有一些手足无措。他听见了弗朗西斯开门的声音，于是扭头看他。弗朗西斯这下看到了他的长相。其实长得还挺不错，祖母绿色的眼睛在走廊昏暗的灯光下仿佛闪着光。如果不是眉毛粗得有些滑稽，以及现在是半夜三点，弗朗西斯可能会考虑泡他。  
“别把门打开，”弗朗西斯走了过去，“你会把走廊里的警报也弄响的——”他刚走过去就嗅到了焦味。他咳了两声，“东西烧焦了吗？”  
“是的，打算烤面包，”对方看起来很无奈，“抱歉。“  
弗朗西斯用手在鼻子前扇了扇，这个味道对于一个厨师来说简直是折磨，但出于礼貌他还是说，“没关系。多加练习就好。需要帮忙吗？”他看到对方有一些犹豫，鬼使神差地说，“嗯，我是一个厨师，所以如果你需要什么建议的话——”  
他发誓他当初说这句话的时候只是心疼浪费的面粉黄油和糖，不是有别的想法。  
“啊——”对方本来似乎有一些为难，但听到弗朗西斯说自己是个厨师的时候，似乎又产生了兴趣。他祖母绿色的眼睛直直盯着弗朗西斯，“如果不麻烦的话。”  
弗朗西斯走进他的厨房。厨房仿佛被核弹炸过一样，操作台上面粉和橄榄油撒得到处都是。水槽里堆着碗和砧板。他先把报警器的开关关了，然后打开烤箱，焦黑的面团似乎在以散发诡异味道的方式来抗议受到了非面包的虐待。弗朗西斯拿起了挂在一边的手套，拿出烤盘，戳了戳面团。  
“没救了，”急救人员弗朗西斯给这块面包下了死亡诊断书，然后把它拿了出来，心疼地倒进了垃圾桶。  
假如弗朗西斯知道之后的几个月他将成为亚瑟家的厨房急救队队长与唯一一位队员，他一定会直接把门关上，任门外的报警器乱响。但此刻他只想做一个乐于助人的厨师邻居，于是现在虽然已经大半夜，他还是拿出了一个（未来的）主厨的态度：“你做的是什么？”  
“司康。”  
“你该知道烤箱的温度不应该调这么高。“  
“好的。“  
“烤的时间也不应该太长。如果拿不准的话你要在烤箱边上盯着。”  
“哦。”  
“你这个面粉用得也不对——”弗朗西斯现在仿佛真是餐厅主厨，正在教训没有经验的新人。今天他就被脾气火爆的主厨训斥了一通。他的邻居看起来似乎也有些不满了，毕竟没有人乐意大半夜的毁了厨房还被莫名其妙跑过来的邻居教训。  
“好的，等等，你要先喝杯茶再接着说吗？”对方带着讽刺意味地说。  
弗朗西斯困得听不出讽刺：“噢谢谢。如果有咖啡的话就更好了。”  
“……”对方大概从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，“我希望你能听出来这是讽刺。”  
弗朗西斯终于回过神来。他正穿着斑马纹的棉质短袖短裤，头发没有扎起来，在半夜三点，站在别人家的厨房，拿着别人的食材，教别人做英式司康。他不是什么主厨，而对方也不是他的下手。该死，他甚至都不知道这个“别人”的名字。这不管在什么场合下都不是一个正常的社交举动。  
他瞥了一眼对方，对方穿着白色T恤和灰色条纹中裤，但他的拖鞋上印着一只巨大泰迪熊。行，至少自己没有输——或者没有输得太惨。  
“啊抱歉，我稍微有点过界了——我该怎么称呼你？”弗朗西斯企图打破尴尬，“我以前似乎没见过你。你是刚搬来的吗？”  
“亚瑟·柯克兰，”亚瑟，现在我们可以这么叫他了，“就在月初搬来的。”  
“你是附近上学的大学生？”弗朗西斯看了看他的脸，又看了眼他的拖鞋，大胆问了一句。  
“不。我是一个音乐人。”  
啊，音乐人。弗朗西斯点了点头，既然租这边的房子，想必还是一个囊中羞涩的音乐人。他友好地没有提起这一点，毕竟他自己也是艺术学校毕业的，深知搞艺术的大多数没钱的真理。“我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。你知道了，就住在你的斜对面。我现在是一个厨师。你应该也已经知道了。”  
“怪不得，你看起来很擅长烘焙。”  
弗朗西斯想说，再不擅长的人也不会那么轻易地把面团烤成焦炭。但看在他们是第一次见面地份上，美食之神，还是不要说些过分的话。他决定像个美国人一样赶紧握手道别：“真高兴认识你。下次别再烤焦东西了。至少不要在半夜三点。”  
“……真高兴认识你，”亚瑟带着一脸“我真希望以后再也别见到你了”的表情这么说道。


	2. Baguette

和一个人混熟很容易，毕竟早上在电梯多打几次照面就也算是熟人，更不要说对方总是来做火警抢险员了。虽然亚瑟对这位抢险员的自来熟非常头疼，但看在他救火的时候会顺带拿来一些玛德琳、瑞士卷或者蛋挞，他也就放弃了挣扎。在这附近住的都是早出晚归的学生和打工仔，照顾自己生活就已经足够疲惫了，捎带上一个邻居更是想都别想。亚瑟原先觉得大概是因为两个人共同享有欧洲血统所以才足够亲近——直到他意识到对方是法国人之后。  
“为什么我见到你的时候都这么倒霉？”亚瑟在旁边看他拆报警器。  
“不如说，为什么上天总是让我在你倒霉的时候拯救你，”弗朗西斯说。此时正是周末的一个白天，他难得早起一回打算做点早午餐：“来我家吃早餐吗眉毛？”  
“闭嘴，青蛙，”亚瑟警戒地看着他，“你在盘算什么？我知道天下没有白吃的午餐。也没有早餐。”  
“你得拿东西和我换。”  
“先说好，我可付不起你的餐厅的饭菜价格。”  
“那你给我唱首歌吧，”弗朗西斯说，然后他立刻又后悔了，“是不是似乎太便宜了。”  
“那给你一首不便宜的，”亚瑟说，“原创怎么样。”  
“你确定？”  
亚瑟似乎被他这种态度惹得有些不满，“总有一天它会变值钱的。”  
他对无数人说过这句话。毕竟科学研究认为，假如你一直重复一句话的话，你的大脑就会相信它是真的。当初他拿着一等荣誉毕业之后告诉家人自己决心投身于音乐的时候，他对自己这么说；在父母来得及反应前上了一架去纽约的飞机的时候，他对自己这么说。白天在唱片店打工、教小孩子弹钢琴，晚上在酒吧驻唱、窝在家里写歌的时候，他也对自己这么说。  
烘焙是他在家写歌写累的时候的调剂——虽然他不太擅长。但只要多加练习，他总有一天也会掌握这精巧复杂的技术的，他对自己这么说。  
我们骄傲的英国人回房间拿来了一把吉他。这是他少有的贵重物品，还有一台电脑，一辆摩托车。这把吉他是他用攒的奖学金买的，虽然用了很久，但面板因为有被好好保养，依旧有着美丽的光泽，没有一丝划痕。  
“我们吃什么？”亚瑟问。  
“不如你先弹一首。”  
“先吃了再弹。”  
“我真是要爱死你这种态度了，朋克男孩，真想看看你这样对待唱片店顾客，”弗朗西斯边大声抱怨边走进厨房，“你的老板会高兴死的。”  
亚瑟弹了几个和弦找找手感，微调弦的松紧。他闻到了厨房的香气，不禁开始幻想弗朗西斯是不是从小就在这样的厨房里长大的。电视里的法国人家里似乎都散发着面包香气。他深吸了一口空气中传来的小麦香味，还有培根。他没等多久弗朗西斯就端来了法棍开放三明治：切片法棍上放着培根和水波蛋，撒上了马苏里拉。马苏里拉因为受热融化拉丝。法棍加热过，有一些脆，抹上了蒜蓉黄油。  
“你也太打发我了吧，”亚瑟嘴上这么说，但还是迅速拿起了一片。  
“有本事你自己做，”弗朗西斯白了他一眼，“法棍可是我自己烤的。”亚瑟心满意足地吃了享受了弗朗西斯的劳动成果，最后给了一个“大蒜味太重”的评价。他擦了擦手，抖了抖衣服上的面包屑。然后他抱起他的吉他：“这首歌是我最近新写的。你很幸运，是第一个听众。”  
“哇，我的荣幸，”弗朗西斯假意恭维，“是关于什么的歌？”  
亚瑟想了想，“生活。”  
“噢。嗯，”弗朗西斯说，“我还以为你会给我一点更加——摇滚一点的？”  
“别傻了，”亚瑟说，“我可不想第二天因为噪音被房东赶出去。”  
“你都写些什么歌？”  
“挺多的，摇滚，流行，都能写点，”亚瑟说，“所以你到底听还是不听？”  
“好的，”弗朗西斯换了一个端正的坐姿，然后鼓掌，“那我就洗耳恭听了。”  
亚瑟深吸了一口气，仿佛是在做准备。然后他弹响了第一个音符。

弗朗西斯在刚开始的时候以为它是一首轻快的情歌。他觉得亚瑟的嗓音唱这种慢速情歌的时候总有种青春期情窦初开的味道。太无趣了，弗朗西斯想，这是一首不错的歌。但它仅仅是不错。  
在第一段结束的时候亚瑟抬头看了一眼弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯从他眼中看到了一丝狡黠的得意，仿佛是他在这首曲子中埋了什么陷阱。然后整首歌的节奏忽然加快，调子本来以明快的大三和弦为主，忽然插入越来越多的带有一些不协和的小三和弦。  
Why I can’t see where the turning point is  
Why I can’t see where my saviour is  
Where will I be, where will I be  
亚瑟故意用更低的嗓音来唱这一段，仿佛是什么历经沧桑的人在质问自己。这一段让弗朗西斯感到一丝感慨，而就在他还没来得及从歌曲的不安与悲伤中回过神来的时候，曲子忽然骤停。在一秒的寂静之后，来的是更加快速的扫弦和和弦变化。弗朗西斯仿佛可以看到音符在空气中撞击然后爆裂开来。亚瑟低头看着琴弦，弗朗西斯则盯着亚瑟修长的手指在琴弦上灵活地跳动，仿佛有自己的生命与意识一般。这一段的曲调又骤然从之前的哀伤变得明亮，亚瑟又不再压低嗓音了。他放声地用自己干脆的本音，明亮的音色配着快速又有力的扫弦，让弗朗西斯感到有些眩晕。  
I am breathing  
I am breathing  
I am bleeding but still breathing  
I will make my own way  
In the end it will be right  
In the end it will be right

曲子结束之后亚瑟在等弗朗西斯反应。但弗朗西斯似乎愣着了。亚瑟内心有一些得意，又有一些不安。这首曲子是他改了无数版，无论是曲子的长度还是和弦编排的难度都远远超出了他写过的任何作品。他很紧张地等待弗朗西斯的反馈。  
“我——我不知道该说什么好，”弗朗西斯说。亚瑟感到自己的心吊到了嗓子眼。  
“这真的——很棒，”弗朗西斯说，“太棒了。”  
“哇哦，”亚瑟没想到弗朗西斯这么直接地赞美，“……谢谢。”  
“你想吃泡芙吗？”弗朗西斯想了想，说，“我觉得我得付点小费。”  
于是亚瑟得意地看着弗朗西斯再次走进厨房忙活。


	3. Crepe

这一天过得非常操蛋，亚瑟想。他先是在唱片店里被顾客刁难，对方硬要他给他推荐唱片，然后对亚瑟精心挑选的推荐唱片评头论足，最后得出“你的品味就连大猩猩都不如”的结论后扬长而去一张碟都没买。下午教的熊孩子比起弹钢琴更像是要砸钢琴。他忍受住噪音，坐立难安地熬了一个小时后晚上穿着人模狗样的西装去高档餐厅见唱片制作人。他本以为这是一次绝好的推销机会，结果他聊了半小时之后就感觉到自己不大可能和这位制作人处得来。  
他边吃牛排边听制作人侃侃而谈自己的丰功伟绩，并时不时暗示自己对于亚瑟来说是救世主一般的存在。亚瑟感觉这样的对话让自己眼前煎得汁多肉嫩的牛排索然无味。他已经预料到后面的对话：劝你签约，然后压你的分成，把你用心和泪和血写成的歌换算成一张张带着富兰克林头像的纸。  
我们的绅士歌手只能尴尬地微笑，努力忍住不摔杯子。然而这位制作人完全体会不到他的心思，他们一直聊到餐厅将近打烊才在餐厅门口微笑着握手道别，亚瑟在心中暗暗发誓绝对不会再见面了。然后他去后门取他的摩托车。  
“……你今天怎么回事？”  
“我发誓那不是我的问题。”  
“我不管，假如你再出这样的纰漏你就等着收拾东西回家吧。”  
这个熟悉的声音让亚瑟一惊。他瞥了一眼，看到一旁的路灯下正是弗朗西斯和另一位厨师。弗朗西斯穿着白色的厨师服，显得他身材更加高挑。橙色的灯光让他裹上了淡橙色的光晕，淡金色的头发扎成马尾，似乎闪闪发亮。他似乎在挨骂，但他依旧站得直挺挺的，神色看起来有一些不服气。但他最后只能应声答应。他们都没发现亚瑟在暗处偷看，最后从后门回了厨房。  
亚瑟·柯克兰觉得他一定是疯了，但他忽然决定坐在后门门口等着。现在的夜晚已经有了寒意，他庆幸自己在大衣里面多穿了一件薄羊毛衫。他从口袋里掏出一根烟，然后掏出手机。幸好电量还够，他想，他不是在等弗朗西斯，只是不想那么快回家。手机电量不够40%，不，不够30%的时候他就回家。  
幸好在35%的时候他又听见了人声。他抬头看，弗朗西斯走出门，旁边两个小姑娘叽叽喳喳地在和他说什么。他点点头，和她们一起笑。然后两个小姑娘骑上自行车，弗朗西斯还大声提醒她们注意安全。等两个女孩儿的声音都快消失在远处的时候，亚瑟喊了他一声。他看到弗朗西斯仿佛见鬼的表情，感到一丝得意。  
“噢操——大半夜的你在这里干嘛？”  
“我今晚在这里吃饭。”  
弗朗西斯并不接受这个解释，但他放弃深究：“你终于时来运转了？”  
“嗯——没有，”这句话正巧击中痛处，亚瑟·柯克兰决定转移话题，“回家吗？一起。”  
“走，我带你去吃点别的，”弗朗西斯说，“我知道附近有一家很棒的店。”  
亚瑟实在搞不懂弗朗西斯到底是怎么保持身材的，但他还是说，“行啊。坐我后座。”  
“我的自行车怎么办？”  
“你偶尔坐一次地铁上班又不会死。”  
“早起会死。而且我真的很讨厌地铁站的老鼠。”  
“你到底吃不吃宵夜？”  
“行行行，”弗朗西斯坐上他的后座给他做人形GPS，“沿着这条路直走两个街口，然后右转——对对对，然后直走——啊让我想想——调头，刚刚错过了左拐。”  
“我现在把你踹下车来得及吗？”  
“来不及了，我们已经到了。”  
亚瑟本来以为这个点，弗朗西斯会叫他一起去喝杯酒，但令他惊讶的是弗朗西斯带他到了一个小摊。店面非常非常小，几乎是在两间房子中间硬生生隔出来的。更令人惊讶的是对于这种简陋的深夜小店来说，排队的人还不算少。  
“可丽饼？”亚瑟皱眉，“你半夜吃这个？”  
“快来排队，”弗朗西斯没理他的问题，“有摩托车真好，骑自行车过来还是有点远。”  
亚瑟站在了他的身后。在排队的过程中法国人开始向他唠叨“可丽饼101”：“……据说可丽饼当初是布列塔尼人在饥荒中勉强将劣质小麦做成的薄饼。”  
“听起来有些可怜，就像是我们两个一样。”  
“但法国二月二日可是可丽饼日，”弗朗西斯说，“所以说我们总有一天也会出名的——那天这家店人更多。我们可以半夜下班后来”  
亚瑟非常怀疑这一点：脑子正常的人都不会在二月二日的半夜出门吃可丽饼，会冻死的。  
小摊店主的动作很快，没一会儿就排到他们两个了。亚瑟拿起一张劣质的印刷宣传单，这家小摊虽然小，但口味倒是丰盛得仿佛是想要拿米其林三星。亚瑟看着那一行行口味感到有些头疼，于是他把纸揉成一团，塞进弗朗西斯的口袋里：“你说吃什么吧。感觉你比较熟。”  
“一份巧克力，一份糖渍苹果。”  
摊主应声，长勺捞起了顺滑的面糊，倒在了巨大的烤盘上。他熟练地用一根小棍摊平面糊，亚瑟看到面糊在热锅下很快就开始凝固。看着饼皮成型，摊主用长而平的铲子迅速地撩起饼皮翻面，亚瑟几乎看不清他的动作，他就在另一口锅上开始做下一块可丽饼。  
弗朗西斯双手插在口袋里，满意地看着摊主在他的可丽饼上加巧克力酱，折好，放进三角形的小纸袋，然后递给他。第二块也很快做好了。弗朗西斯抽出手接过可丽饼，“你想吃哪个？”  
“巧克力，”亚瑟挑了一个更大众的口味。弗朗西斯点了点头表示赞许，“这也是我喜欢的口味。”然后它把左手拿着的递给亚瑟。亚瑟接过来，热乎乎的巧克力酱不是甜腻的人工甜味，而是带有一丝丝甘苦的回味。可丽饼皮柔软又轻薄，甜味和巧克力味搭配得恰到好处。  
亚瑟看弗朗西斯心满意足地吃着可丽饼，还在评价，“糖渍苹果也不错，就是稍微太甜了。这家的巧克力酱可是他们自己配的，所以吃起来和别的地方不一样，里面还有一点点柳橙的味道——”  
亚瑟吃完了他手中的可丽饼，并把这家店列在了“宵夜可以去的地方”清单上。他们俩都拍了拍手上的屑，然后弗朗西斯得意地说：“是个好地方吧。”  
“还不错。”  
“我就知道——算了，”弗朗西斯说，“能从你嘴里讨来‘还不错’这三个字就可以了。你什么时候才能对我说这三个字？”  
“哪三个，我恨你吗？”  
弗朗西斯对他做了个鄙视的手势，“我给你介绍了一家店，还请你吃可丽饼。你该用什么回报我。”  
亚瑟沉默了十秒，然后说：“下次你不上夜班的时候来我们酒吧玩吧。”  
“你真是慷慨！”弗朗西斯故意用夸张的语气说。  
“先说好，我不会付你的酒钱，”亚瑟把头盔扔给弗朗西斯。  
“等等，不是你邀请我吗？”弗朗西斯接住了头盔，然后坐在了后座上。  
亚瑟没理他，发动摩托车，摩托车的油门呼呼响。


	4. English muffin

弗朗西斯真的去了。  
亚瑟很少主动邀请弗朗西斯，大多数时候都是弗朗西斯自己主动凑过去。所以这次邀约实属难得。弗朗西斯在一个难得的假期按着亚瑟给的地址走进了那家酒吧。他本以为以亚瑟的风格，这间酒吧应该更吵闹些，穿着性感（又或者穿着怪异）的年轻人在舞池里蹦蹦跳跳。  
所以当他走进酒吧发现舒适的沙发扶手椅、木制桌子的时候，他怀疑自己走错了地方。酒吧工作人员引着他穿过走廊，他才发现这里面另有天地。走廊的另一边才是专门看表演的，灯光更黑，方桌拥挤地拼在一起，歌手在简陋的舞台上表演。弗朗西斯找了一个靠墙的位置坐下，点了一杯金汤力。  
“嘿，请问这个位置有空吗？”  
一个画着浓妆，穿着一条性感的黄色吊带长裙的女人过来了。弗朗西斯表示可以。  
“我从来没在周五晚上见过你。你是新来的客人？”  
“是啊，听起来你是常客咯。”  
“算是吧，”女人耸耸肩，“我还蛮喜欢他们这里的歌手的水平的。”  
“噢，”弗朗西斯感兴趣了，“真的？那真是太好了，”然后他装出一脸什么都不懂的样子问，“今晚的节目单上的人我都没有听过。”  
女人打开了她的话匣子，她拿着节目单开始介绍，“下一个是凯文，他有点偏乡村的风格，我还挺喜欢的。然后是林奇，我觉得我对他有点欣赏不来……啊，然后是我最期待的，亚瑟·柯克兰。他的嗓音非常特别。”  
“是嘛，”弗朗西斯说，“你这么一说，我也开始期待起来了。”  
“不过每个人对音乐的品味都不大一样，假如你不喜欢还请别笑话我——对了，我叫凯瑟琳。”  
“弗朗西斯。”  
他们天南地北地聊了好一会儿，弗朗西斯觉得凯瑟琳对音乐的鉴赏水平并没有她自谦的那么糟糕。然后亚瑟上台了。他仔细扫视了一眼台下的观众，在看到弗朗西斯的时候他顿了顿，然后又神色正常地向观众们打招呼，介绍他的曲子。凯瑟琳很认真地在鼓掌。头几首都是普通的流行歌曲，弗朗西斯觉得亚瑟唱得不错，至少比前几个人出色。但他觉得还是比不上那天亚瑟在他的家里给他唱的那一首原创。  
“很不错吧？”在换歌的间隙，凯瑟琳低声对弗朗西斯说。  
“是挺不错，”弗朗西斯应了声。  
但太平淡了。这和亚瑟现在的外表其实很配——他穿着简约的衬衫、牛仔裤和皮鞋，看起来似乎就是一个大学生一般。实际上大多数时候他看起来也正是如此：温顺、安静、文雅，会是按部就班上学，毕业后在办公室朝九晚五，然后谈恋爱结婚买房养家的类型。  
但当你和他混熟，你会发现他弹吉他、骑摩托车，白天打两份工，晚上不是打工就在写曲子。他会在写不出曲子的时候在家里骂脏话，然后烧焦什么东西，他会在别人被他的吵闹音乐打动的时候露出一点得意的微笑，仿佛在说“欢迎跳进亚瑟·柯克兰陷阱”。  
“嗯——”台上的亚瑟忽然说说，“今天对我来说有一点特别，所以最后一首歌我决定用一首和平时不太一样的风格。”  
凯瑟琳看起来有些期待。弗朗西斯也是。然后他发现这首歌和之前亚瑟给他唱的那首有一些相像。亚瑟删掉了后面最精彩最为爆裂的部分，改编成了更加轻松的曲调，更加适合这间酒吧的氛围。  
“我好感动——”凯瑟琳说，“这个感情变化真好。”  
你可没见过更好的，姑娘。弗朗西斯在心里偷笑。亚瑟下场了。弗朗西斯喝完杯中的酒，也找了个借口溜走。凯瑟琳看起来似乎有一点失望，但弗朗西斯今天没有心情。

他没等多久亚瑟就从后门出来了。  
“你怎么真的来了，”亚瑟说，“我当时只是客气一下。”  
“别傻了，你一定很期待我来，”弗朗西斯说，“走吧，下一轮。”  
他们并肩走进了附近的另一间酒吧。弗朗西斯又点了一杯金汤力，而亚瑟点了麦芽啤酒。弗朗西斯露出嫌弃的神情，被亚瑟白了一眼。他们不知道喝到了几点——弗朗西斯只觉得自己走起路来脚步开始飘，于是他趁着亚瑟还没开始彻底发酒疯的时候拉起亚瑟付了帐就跑。幸好这离公寓不远，一走出酒吧弗朗西斯就被寒风吹醒了一些。而亚瑟——显然没有。他几乎整个人靠在弗朗西斯的肩膀上，弗朗西斯艰难地将他扶进电梯。  
“你为什么不组个乐队？”  
“我想来着。实际上我刚来美国的时候组过。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我表弟是临时鼓手。实际上他干得还不错，只不过后来他拿到斯坦福大学的电子工程通知书，”他笑了一下，“还有一个德国人，一个西班牙人。德国人还可以，性格有些诡异。西班牙人——”他皱眉，“算了。不如杀了我。”  
“我真想认识一下这些人。”  
“噢，假如你有兴趣的话——我觉得我应该还有他们的联系方式。不过假如你以后要去演艺界的话那还是蛮有可能认识的。”  
“我为什么要去演艺界？”  
“谁知道，”亚瑟说，他有点醉了，说起话来有些语无伦次，“搞搞真人秀什么的。你这张脸放哪试镜都没问题。只要你别穿着斑马条纹睡衣过去——”  
“你这个穿泰迪熊拖鞋的人没有资格这样批评我，”弗朗西斯也有一些醉了，他大胆地说，“我懂你的意思。你觉得我帅。”  
“不，我不觉得你帅。”  
“那就是你爱我。”  
“不，我不爱你——”  
“真的？一点点都没有？”  
亚瑟顿了顿，“好吧，一点点。只有一点点。”  
“我真想亲你。”  
“那这样怎么样？”亚瑟直接抓住他的衣领就往他的脸上蹭。弗朗西斯从亚瑟的口中尝到了麦芽啤酒的味道。他一向不大喜欢啤酒的发泡口感，有些发苦的味道让他感到一些上头，大概是因为他刚刚喝了太多。他们的吻横冲直撞，在对方口腔里搜寻、掠夺，像是两个不分上下的舞者在争夺主导。  
电梯停了下来，亚瑟推开了弗朗西斯。他们快步走出电梯，亚瑟从口袋里掏出钥匙打开家门。他的手都在抖，甚至对不准门锁。他们刚关上门，弗朗西斯就把亚瑟压在门后。  
“你就这么着急吗，青蛙？”亚瑟说。  
弗朗西斯爱过数不清的人。有高中时的啦啦队队长，有大学的橄榄球队队员，有穿着廉价西服侃侃而谈的销售，有穿着高跟战靴在写字楼里穿梭的律师。爱情往往始于一个在酒吧的夜晚，一杯可口的金汤力，然后是带着挑逗意味的闲聊开场白，然后是两杯，三杯，搭上出租车，留下电话号码，见多几次面后分手。  
眼前这个人太不一样。他们第一次见面的时候都穿着傻乎乎的睡衣，然后——然后是什么？激情让弗朗西斯的思考变慢。在这一刻他们都只凭着本能行动。两个人搂在一起，踉踉跄跄地穿过狭窄的玄关，倒在了亚瑟的床上。弗朗西斯边吻边解开亚瑟的衣服。房间很暗，只有一盏小夜灯的光照亮他们。  
“明明先动手的是你，”弗朗西斯说。  
“呸，我早就知道你当初过来帮我修报警器时没安好心——”亚瑟说，“——安全套在抽屉里。”  
对了，然后他半夜教训对方怎么做饭。然后他干脆让亚瑟来有空来家里蹭饭。再然后——？  
弗朗西斯轻吻他的耳垂、鼻子和嘴。这个英国人有着美丽的五官，而且还在伸手解他的裤子的皮带。于是弗朗西斯也将手伸到了下方轻轻抚摸。他们紧紧贴在了一起，像是分不开的磁铁两极，弗朗西斯感觉手里很热。身上也热。从下往上窜的热。大概是有什么着火了。  
“你的锁骨上的纹身，”弗朗西斯说，“罗丝玛丽。那是谁？”  
“我的第一把吉他。她在巴黎和我的行李一起被偷了。”  
“噢，”弗朗西斯说，“那我郑重其事地替巴黎向你道歉，性感摇滚男孩。”  
“这句话听起来很变态。”  
弗朗西斯开始吻他的锁骨，他的胸，他的肋骨，他的大腿根。每当弗朗西斯有所动静，亚瑟都会轻轻颤抖。他在咬着嘴唇不发出喘息和声音，然后他抓住弗朗西斯的肩膀，想让弗朗西斯靠得再近一些。于是弗朗西斯又回到原来的位置，开始吻他的嘴唇。弗朗西斯闻到亚瑟身上的苹果味洗发水香甜的味道，这和嘴唇里啤酒的苦味撞击在一起，让弗朗西斯捉摸不透。  
再然后是两个人聊起了梦想。一个艺术学校毕业的厨师，和一个政治学专业的歌手。哈。亚瑟还给他唱了一首还没起好名字但总有一天会变得值钱的歌。  
好热。两个人紧紧贴在一起，弗朗西斯感受到他的炽热像是要将他烤熟烤焦。于是他边吻边深入，亚瑟颤抖得更厉害了。两个人已经分不清身上的汗和分泌物。弗朗西斯在亚瑟身上摩擦，当亚瑟开始适应了节奏之后他加快了动作。亚瑟搂他搂得更紧了，双腿紧紧夹着弗朗西斯，呻吟已经压抑不住。  
“我爱你，”弗朗西斯说。  
“你是个混蛋——嘶——”  
再然后？在不顺的夜晚一起吃一顿宵夜。骑摩托车兜风。去酒吧看亚瑟演唱。然后——然后就是酒精和告白，唾液、汗液交浑，是征服和掠夺，还有毫无保留的坦诚。  
两个人已经说不出话来，只能又一次用力地拥吻，仿佛这是此生最后一次一般。弗朗西斯擦掉亚瑟脸上的泪，身下的动作更快了。他太热了，亚瑟包裹着他，配合着他的动作扭动，像是不想让他离开。亚瑟只感到自己在飘，像是帆船正在暴风雨中冲击一阵又一阵的海浪。终于一股热浪冲出，像是要把他们两人的小船都打翻。

他是弗朗西斯口中发着苦味的啤酒。  
他是亚瑟口中酸甜但又浓烈的金汤力。

弗朗西斯醒来的时候发现亚瑟已经起了。明明亚瑟才是醉得更厉害的那个。弗朗西斯挣扎着从床上坐了起来，他缓了缓思绪，整理了一下“我是谁”“我在哪”“我昨晚干了什么”三个问题。然后他回过神来，这是他来过好几遍的亚瑟的家，他正坐在亚瑟的床上但亚瑟不在。昨晚他们过得非常美妙，好极了，好像听到了厨房有声音——  
“亚瑟不在卧室”与“厨房有声音”的同时成立敲响了弗朗西斯脑袋里的警钟。他立刻爬下床，连拖鞋都没穿就跑到厨房去，“亚瑟你在做什么——？”  
“我给你露一手，”亚瑟跃跃欲试，“我之前练习了怎么做英式早餐松饼。”  
“得了，还记得我们第一次见面的时候——”  
“闭嘴！”  
弗朗西斯向上天祈祷，希望松饼是超市买好现成的。又或者现在就先把报警器电池拆了？  
他不知道从此之后这个问题将一直伴随着他。


End file.
